The Federation will provide all necessary facilities, personnel, equipment, and other services necessary to: establish procedures for the selection of an expert panel; provide mechanisms for and support of the expert panel; define criteriaon carcinogenicity for use by the expert panel; determine a schedule for the expert panel; and otherwise support the expert panel in its review and assessment of evidence for carcinogenicity of approximately 109 drugs and 75 cosmetic ingredients. The Federation expects to receive eight copies each of two monographs and single copies of each cited reference in the monographs from NCI to carry out this workscope.